nine_star_hegemon_body_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestials
The Celestials are the true favored children of heavens. They possess a heavenly dao rune inside of them, allowing them to wield part of the heavenly dao for their own use. And because they are heavily favored by the heavenly dao, they also have a bunch of cheat abilites. To give a clearer idea, a sect could have countless Favored and even have powerful individuals among the Chosen (the strongest and most outstanding geniuses among the Favored) such as Yin Luo and Han Tianyu, but compared to Celestials, they aren’t even fit to wipe their shoes. In fact, in the words of Shui Wuhen, Favored are blades of grass and flowers, while Celestials are towering trees. The grass is the cornerstone of the world, but then Celestials are this world’s towering pillars. They are the leading characters of this world. Becoming a Celestial Celestials come in two types: Innate and Acquired. Innate Innate are those that are born already possessing a Heavenly Dao rune inside of them. And because their heavenly dao rune is tailored for them, they are stronger than those that acquired the runes through other means. Innate Celestials have to awaken their Heavenly Dao rune first before they can use them. Acquired Unlike a Favored with their Dao-Marks, you can't forcibly take a Heavenly Dao rune from a dead Celestial. These runes automatically return to heaven when their user dies. Acquired refers to those that aren't born with a Heavenly Dao rune, but acquired them later on through various means. Because the heavenly dao rune aren't meant for them, they tend to be much weaker compared to their innate counterpart. There are multiple ways to acquire a Heavenly Dao rune. *'Inheritance Ceremonies': Before they die, ancestors of cultivator clans will seal their Heavenly Dao rune inside of a statue, allowing one of their descendant to inherit it later on. Those that are trying to inherit it needs to both have a strong will and a solid cultivation base to resist the pressure, or it will fail. It is for this reason that sects and cultivation clans trains chosens. Chosens are pretty much candidates for inheritance ceremonies. *'Condensing your own Heavenly Rune': By bathing in a pure concentrated form of the spiritual qi of the Heaven and Earth, cultivators can get closer to the Heavenly Dao, allowing them to condense their own Heavenly Dao rune. However, to get a decent chance of success, you need to break all the bones in your body and let it regenerate while simultaneously withstanding the pressure of the heavens, and you need to do it nine times. Celestial Ranks The Celestials have a ranks, which goes from 1 to 9. Their ranks determines how loved they are by the Heavenly Dao. The higher the rank, the stronger the support they get from the heavenly dao. *'1st to 8th rank': These ranks are only considered as quasi-Celestial . Everytime they use their Celestial abilities, their Heavenly Dao rune degrades and slowly loses energy. These lost energy cannot be recharged unless they advance a rank. *'9th grade': The 9th rank is considered as the true Celestials. Their Heavenly Dao rune doesn't degrade and they can use all the abilities conferred by being a Celestial with impunity. Upgrading a Celestial Rank Celestials have multiple ways to upgrade their rank. *'Awakening their latent potential': Most Innate Celestials only awaken a portion of their Heavenly Dao rune during their initial awakening. For example, a 6th rank Celestial might only awaken as a 1st rank Celestial during their first awakening. They'd have to awaken the rest of their runes later on. How they do depends on the individual, but most automatically awaken when their life is in peril. *'Conducting a Blessing Ceremony:' Sects with a divine or ancestor class sect artifacts can conduct a blessing ceremony where they inject a special condensed form of qi into an individual and force it to advance a rank. This is the most common method used by sects since it has a decent chance of success, but it requires a lot of resources especially at the higher ranks. *'Deepening the understanding of the Heavenly Dao: '''Celestials can automatically advance a rank when their understanding of the Heavenly Dao deepens. While it sounds simple this is actually the hardest method since it requires deep enlightment to do so. *'Realm Advancement: Starting from the Xiantian Realm, everytime a Celestial advance realm they have a small chance of automatically increasing their Celestial rank. There are various special methods that they can use to increase this chance such as using a special altar when their advance, etc. Celestial Abilites Super Highspeed Regeneration:'' Celestials will instantenously heal wounds that are fatal to other cultivators. Celestials are capable of completely regenerating from fatal wounds like having their heart pierced, being beheaded, being completely bisected, being burned to ashes and others. Wounds are pretty much irrelevant to Celestials. '''Pseudo Immortality: ' Celestials are extremely hard to kill. Even pulverizing their entire body will not kill a Celestial. And if you try to destroy the soul, the Heavenly Dao rune will piece it all back together again. To kill a Celestial you have to destroy the entire body, soul and heavenly dao rune at the same time. Fail one, and the Celestial will survive and recover enough strength to fight you again in a short while. 'Infinite Energy: '''The Heavenly Dao will automatically supply the ' '''Celestial with the energy of the Heaven and Earth on their own accord. As long as there is energy in the surrounding area, the heavenly dao will give it to them, As a result, Celestials has pretty much a nigh inexhaustable supply of energy whenever they fight. '''Heavenly Dao Suppression: Celestials can summon the will of the Heavenly Dao to descend to themselves, simultaneously buffing the ' '''Celestials while suppressing the surrounding. Regardless of friend or foe, all cultivators and ' Celestials with a lower grade in the surrounding area will have their cultivation heavily suppressed to around 30% of their strength. This ability allows ''' '''Celestials to easily defeat and kill cultivators multiple realms higher than them. '''Natural Luck: '''Because they are favored by the heavens, Celestials have naturally good luck. They have a good chance to run into items and treasures that will greatly increase their cultivation. And they can easily survive from most dangerous situation without any ill effects. '''Fast Cultivation: '''Celestials encounter very little bottlenecks. They cultivate extremely fast. In the Central Plains, a Celestial can reach the Xiantian Realm by age 15 just by existing. See Also *Favored: Most of the innate Celestials manifest as a favored before they awaken. *Heavenspawn''': Heavenspawn are a more extreme form of Celestials, born during an era of extreme chaos and turmoil. Category:Cultivation